sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Waxwork II: Lost in Time
| runtime = 104 min. | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Waxwork II: Lost in Time is a 1992 American horror comedy film directed and written by Anthony Hickox and a sequel to the 1988 film, Waxwork. Plot The film opens with a reenactment of final scenes of ''Waxwork'', with Mark and Sarah leaving the burning waxwork (the part of Sarah having been recast from the first film). The disembodied zombie hand from the first film follows Sarah to her run-down flat and kills her stepfather with a hammer, a murder for which Sarah is blamed. No one believes her story about the evil waxwork. In the hope of gathering evidence, Mark and Sarah visit the late Sir Wilfred's home, where they find a filmreel of Sir Wilfred speaking of his and Mark's grandfather's adventures and of the artifacts they collected together. A secret switch in Sir Wilfred's chessboard opens a door to a room full of objects where Mark and Sarah find a small compass-like device. They learn this device was used in history by light and dark angels to travel through another dimension consisting of stories that have become realities (including homages to Frankenstein, The Haunting, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, Dr. Jekyll, Alien, Godzilla, Jack the Ripper, Nosferatu, and Dawn of the Dead). According to exposition later given by Sir Wilfred in the form of a raven, these worlds comprise "God's video game," where God and the devil battle over the fate of the world, each victory being reflected in events occurring in the real world. When Mark or Sarah appear in each reality they take on the persona of characters in those stories, sometimes having their personalities and memories taken over by those characters until they regain their senses. Mark plans to gather evidence of the reanimated dead to bring back to the real world as proof of Sarah's story in court. After several failed attempts and being lost in one world after another, they battle with an evil sorcerer and Mark is able to send Sarah home with an animated zombie hand as proof of her story. Unable to return with her, Mark instead arranges to have another compass delivered to Sarah after her trial ends so she can rejoin him. Cast Main cast * Zach Galligan as Mark Loftmore * Monika Schnarre as Sarah Brightman * Martin Kemp as Baron Von Frankenstein * Bruce Campbell as John Loftmore * Michael Des Barres as George * Jim Metzler as Roger * Sophie Ward as Elenore * Marina Sirtis as Gloria * Billy Kane as Nigel * Joe Baker as The Peasant * Juliet Mills as The Defense Lawyer * John Ireland as King Arthur * Patrick Macnee as Sir Wilfred * David Carradine as The Beggar * Alexander Godunov as Scarabis Supporting cast * George Flower as Sarah's Stepfather (Credited as George 'Buck' Flower) * Jack Eiseman as Cabbie * James D.R. Hickox as Polansky (Credited as James Hickox) * Buckley Norris as Judge * Paul Hampton as Prosecution * Stanley Sheff as Speaker for Jury * John O'Leary as Herr Vogel * Erin Breznikar as Wise * Elisha Shapiro as Felix * Stefanos Miltsakakis as Frankenstein's Monster * Maxwell Caulfield as Mickey * Erin Gourlay as Ghost Girl * Bryan Travis Smith as Peasant Boy * Steve Matteucci as Master's Guard * Guy J. Louthan as Master's Officer (Credited as Guy Luthan) * Kate Murtagh as The Matron * Eyal Rimmon as Chief Worshipper * Shanna Lynn as Panther Girl (Credited as Shanna L. Teare) * Anthony Hickox as King's Officer * Piers Plowden as King's Guard (Credited as Piers R.C. Plowden) * Harrison Young as James Westbourne * Ivan Markota as Press Man (Credited as Ivan S. Markota) * Marie Foti as Press Woman * Frank Zagarino as Zombie Killer #1 (Credited as Frank Anthony Zagarino) * Martin C. Jones as Zombie Killer #2 * Darryl Pierce as Zombie Killer #3 * John Breznikar as Mark's Father * Lisa Oestreich as Mark's Mother * Brent Bolthouse as Cabbie #2 * Caron Bernstein as The Master's Girl (Credited as Caron K. Bernstein) * Gerry Lively as Lead Prisoner * Yanko Damboulev as Lead Prisoner * Jim Silverman as Lead Prisoner * Paul Madigan as Lead Prisoner * Kim Henderson as Party Babe * Treasure Little as Party Babe * Lisa Jay as Party Babe * Elizabeth Nottoli as Party Babe * Márcia Santos Rocha as Party Babe (Credited as Márcia Santos) * Felicia Hernández as Party Babe * Crystal Calderoni as Party Babe * Bob Keen as Mad Monk * Chris Breed as King's Announcer * Emile Gladstone as The Jester * Gregory G. Woertz as Zombie Killer (Credited as Greg Woertz) * Michael Viela as Dr. Jekyll * Ilona Margolis as Zombie Killer * Martin L. Mercer as Lead Zombie (Credited as Martin Mercer) * Dorian Langdon as Romero * John Mappin as Argento (Credited as John Mushroom Mappin) * Jonathan Breznihar as Shelly * Mark Courier as Scott * Robert Kass as Hitchcock * Steve Painter as Nosferatu * Drew Barrymore as Vampire Victim #1 * Hadria Lawner as Vampire Victim #2 * Paul Jones as The Hand * Alex Butler as Jack the Ripper * Yolanda Jilot as Lady of the Night * Godzilla as Himself Cameo/uncredited cast *Rick Kleber as Torturer / Dungeon Master * Laurie Rose as Belly Dancer Release Originally intended as a theatrical release in the U.S. like its predecessor, Waxwork II instead went direct-to-video on June 16, 1992. External links * * * Category:1992 horror films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American films Category:Time travel films Category:Vampires in film Category:Zombie comedy films Category:Films directed by Anthony Hickox Category:Mannequins in films Category:1992 films Category:Sequel films